degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-2233287-20150611080505
This started as advice about roommates, but turned into college advice: Be careful about random selection with roommates. I've met more people who have hated/tolerated their roommates than have loved them. You and your roommate will probably not be best friends, but it's nice to get along with them. People may seem nice over the internet if you're talking, but are completely different when you're living with them. Set boundaries with each other, and make rules about cleaning and such so that you don't get pissed at each other for dumb things like letting the microwave get dirty. Be nice to each other! If you have a problem with them, try and work it out together, don't be passive aggressive. Maybe come up with a system if one of you is sexually active and wants to bring someone back to the room. Respect each other's stuff and space!!! Living with your friend can either be a great experience or a really bad one. The dorms are really fun, and you'll meet a lot of people. Get involved and don't always hole up in your room. Your room will always be there, but the college experience won't be. Sometimes having a roommate isn't always what's best for you and that's okay. If you get stuck with a toxic person, don't keep yourself in that situation. Try and move rooms if you can. If your roommate is crazy, avoid at all costs. I had a friend whose roommate purposefully flooded their room, ruining the carpet, because she heard that my friend wanted to move out. Clean up after yourself in the bathroom because other people on your floor will not. One of my nastiest experiences was living on an all girl floor. Take out the trash!!! Your RA is there to help you! Don't be afraid to say hi. Don't skip class, it's an addicting habit. Nobody at college cares about what you look like, how you dress, how you act, so be yourself. It's so much better than high school, trust me. You get a new freedom here that you didn't get in high school. Also, can wear shirts that show your shoulders!!! (aw shit) Check out Greek life if you're interested in that! Get to know the commuters. They are only on campus usually for class, but are great for study groups. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. Your voice deserves to be heard. If you have alcohol/weed in your room and you're underage, don't keep it in plain site. You think people would know this but no... I know people that got kicked out of the dorms for being caught with weed and alcohol in their room. If you like drinking and are a minor, make friends with someone 21+, and they can be your alcohol hook up. Learn how to do laundry. Frat parties are nowhere near the best thing about partying in college. It's usually with cheap beer (Budlight or Natti Light) in a crowded, dirty basement. I personally think house parties are a lot better. They have the benefit of not having weird frat dudes staring at you all night and better alcohol. Strength in numbers!! But it's will be completely obvious that you are freshmen if you go out in a huge group of people to parties. If you break up with a boy/girl, there's thousands more where that came from. :) Nobody knows who you are. You can be whoever you want. Your teachers will not make an effort to get to know you. Go to their office hours to make an impression. This can be helpful for getting recommendations later for internships, jobs, etc. Don't be lazy with school. Some people right out of high school never learned how to study properly and then get overwhelmed at college. Do your best to develop a studying technique that works for you, ex: flashcards, writing out the notes, drawing pictures, etc. Stay up to date with your assignments, and do ALL available extra credit!!! Extra credit has saved my life once or twice. Changing your major is normal. Most people do it once or twice throughout their college experience. Get enough sleep!! Find a balance between sleeping, homework, a job (if you have one), and having fun. Try not to schedule classes before 9 AM. You will not want to wake up that early every day. Also avoid those 3 hour classes that are once a week. Those can get pretty terrible. Take fun classes that interest you, not just classes that are required by the college and your major. Take a bowling class, swing dancing, zombie class, Adam Sandler class (which my college offers....), yoga, whatever you want! Always apply for scholarships. All extra money helps. If you cannot afford college right away, go to a community college and get all your electives done, and then transfer to the 4 year college after 2 years to take your major classes. It's a lot cheaper this way. Also, going to side campuses instead is usually cheaper than going to main campus 4 years, if you need help saving money. Loans suckkk. Game of Loans. A student always replays their debts. Out of state schools are amazing, but hella expensive. Go for it if that's your dream school, but going to a state school is just as respected!! Also, have fun!! If you find out that college isn't right for you, then always remember that that's okay, too. It is not always the right path for everywhere, and you will find your way.